cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Electro
'''Electro '''is an evil video game character and the main antagonist in the movie Video Game Life. He is the Static Cats' (former) boss and Virtual Matthew's arch-nemesis. Electro is a ruthless and cruel virus who used to be the ruler and hero of his game called Lightning Cat until it lost its popularity to Matthew and his friends racing transformed. After escaping his game from being unplugged, Electro turned into a merciless, cruel and intimidating serial killer. He kills video game characters and their leaders of various arcade games as for revenge for being popular than his. With his electrical pincer finger, he's able to enter arcade games without being zapped by the lasers that's in Game Central Station. Electro currently roamed in Matthew and his friends racing transformed trying to find a way to overthrow the game's ruler/king, Virtual Matthew and kill him as revenge for having his game unplugged. Which is why it's up to Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack to stop Electro and save the arcade from his heinous wrath. Background Electro was made the protagonist and hero of his former game Lighting Cat which was created by Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack. Electro's goal in the game is to capture all of the mice without being hit by a household object. The higher the lever, the more fun the game gets. Electro's game was very popular but when Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack made a racing game called "Matthew and his friends racing transformed." It was a racing game that was based on Matthew and his friends. When you're racing on the track, your character's track would change into a boat or plane. After Matthew and his friends racing transformed was plugged into the arcade, Electro lost all of his popularity and since the arcade didn't want to play Lighting Cat anymore, the owner Harvey Flint unplugged the game. Electro was able to escape the game along with his minions the Static Cats. Electro then vowed to get revenge on Virtual Matthew for his game being more popular than his former one and on his creators for creating Matthew and his friends racing transformed. Electro then started his life as an evil and intimidating virus. Electro would sneak into an arcade without being spotted by an officer and if he gets spotted by a Surge Protector, he'll murder them by using his electrical pincer finger. With no witnesses, Electro can take over the game. Once Electro destroys the game's programming causing the game to look broken to the child playing the game, when the game is going to be unplugged immediately, he escapes the game and to make sure that none of his victims escape their game, Electro places an electrical force field around the entire exit of the game thus trapping them in their game and letting them be killed when Harvey Flint unplugs the game. Sometime in 2017, Electro entered Matthew and his friends racing transformed and he hid underground where the Video Game Graveyard was along with his minions. Electro has tried many attempts to murder Virtual Matthew or put the game in shock but luckily, Virtual Matthew is smart enough to prepare himself and his game for viruses like Electro, himself. Electro is trying to figure out a way to kill Virtual Matthew, destroy Matthew and his friends racing transformed and rule the arcade as their Video Game King. Personality Electro is a highly arrogant and selfish video game character. Electro loves to brag about how great he is and used to love game players playing his game because he loves the game players praising him for his "awesomeness." Electro loves his game because it helps him earn the total popularity that he needs for his game. He doesn’t even care about his people and their lives. While trying to escape, he didn’t care about his people trying to escape safely. Electro’s pure jealousy and hatred of Matthew and his friends racing transformed caused him to descend him into villainy. Not only he wanted to exact revenge on Virtual Matthew, he wanted to exact revenge on all the inhabitants even if he had to commit genocide. Electro shows a deep hatred of Virtual Matthew because after he was plugged into the arcade, he stole the spotlight from Electro. While the Game Players and Video Game Characters had their eyes on Electro, they began to have their eyes on Virtual Matthew. He simply hates Virtual Matthew for his popularity, game, and looks. He is apparently surprised that Virtual Matthew is smarter than he looks especially after he tried several attempts to murder him and destroy the game. Electro has two different sides of evil. He goes from humorous and vain to abusive and murderous. Electro mostly kills his enemies (mostly video game characters) by using his electrical pincer finger. Physical Appearance Electro is a slender but muscular video game cat with blue fur. The fur coat he has one is almost like electricity. He's both strong and handsome. When Electro grew to his monstrous size in the climax of the film, he became extremely muscular and his teeth and claws were sharper. Even his electrical pincer finger became equipped with more power. Powers and Abilities * '''Cat Physiology: '''Electro is an anthropomorphic cat * '''Immorality: '''Since Electro is a video game character, he is able to survive any force, so he's able to live for a long time but after being impaled by Virtual Matthew's car, it was revealed that he couldn't regenerate from that. * '''Computer Virus Physiology: '''Even Electro looks a cat with blue electricity with fur, he has tremendous hacking skills. Electro is extremely dangerous in various ways. If he's in Game Central Station, he can choose any game to take over and then destroy it. When's he entered a game and hides in a location where the game's authorities can't locate, he'll formulate a plan of when to attack the game's inhabitants and then eventually kill them all. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''After Electro grew to a monstrous size, he was shown to have incredible physical strength that is more powerful than any video game giant's strength. Electro is strong enough to destroy the arcade with one zap. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''Electro has the ability to control and manipulate electricity, hence his name. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Electro is able to move objects with his mind, even the heaviest objects. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Even though Electro is shown to be extremely egotistical and selfish, he is shown to be highly intelligent and knows a lot about humans and their interests. Before he sneaks in and takes over a game, he makes sure that it's a game that kids find cool so that when he destroys the game, it'll make the kids miserable since the game, they considered cool will be gone. ** '''Expert Hacker: '''Electro was able to sneak into the game's programming and dismantle it in order for the game that he's in, to break down and to look out of order to the kids and to Harvey Flint. When he was in Matthew and his friends racing transformed, he didn't hack into the game's programming, he just wanted to destroy the game with his bare hands. Appearances Video Game Life Years after taking over and destroying different arcade games, Electro decided to roam in Matthew and his friends racing transformed, plotting a good revenge plan and trying to figure out what time to strike it on his enemies. Electro then knew what to do. He then got to work on working on a device that will allow humans and/or animals to enter the favorite games and they will not be able to get out once the 24 hours are up. Once the arcade was closed, Electro turned his device called The Video Game Entrance Opener on and he ordered his minions, the Static Cats to bring the device into the real world so, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack can discover it. Matthew then programmed the Video Game Entrance Opener to open a door to Matthew and his friends racing transformed. While the boys were looking at the game from a distance, the Static Cats snuck up on the boys and they pushed them into the game and they had exactly 24 hours to get out of the game world or they'll be stuck forever. The Static Cats then chased Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack all over Matthew and his friends racing transformed. The boys then hitched a ride on a space pod and the Static Cats tried to shoot them down by using their electrical blasts but they kept on missing. The green Static Cat was able to line up a decent shot at the space pod's fuel pack causing the space pod to crash and land somewhere outside of the racetrack of the game The Static Cats went back to Electro's lair which was located under Matthew and his friends racing transformed and located next to the Video Game Graveyard. While he's down there, Electro would torture the souls of the dead video game characters that he killed. The Static Cats told Electro that they shot down Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack but instead of Electro being happy he was mad because he specifically told his minions that he wanted Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack alive. To calm Electro down, the green Static Cat told Electro that Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack were still alive. Electro said that by 2100 hours in video game time, Electro will have his revenge. At 20:59 in video game time, the entire game was getting ready to go to sleep for the night. Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack were about to go to sleep. While they were getting their sleeping bags ready for bed, the boys overheard three of the game's racers, Virtual Adam, Virtual Ace, and Virtual Runt were playing a game of cards and they were talking. Virtual Adam was gossiping about how Virtual Matthew was using Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack to make his game more popular. The boys felt betrayed and since they felt unwanted, they decided to leave the game in the repaired space pod. Before Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack got closer to the exit, they were caught in the Static Cats' tractor beam and they took the boys back to Electro's lair. The Static Cats placed Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack a force field-like cage. Electro was glad that he was able to meet his creators face-to-face. The boys did not recognize Electro until he showed the boys, his former game console. Electro then told the boys that in exactly five minutes, he'll have his revenge and once he gets back, he'll kill Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack. Luckily, Virtual Matthew found the boys in Electro's underground lair and freed them. Virtual Matthew took the boys to Gasket and Bolts' Workshop to tell them Electro's plan. His plan was to conquer and rule the arcade as their Video Game King. Before Virtual Matthew could warn the entire game about Electro's plan, Electro appeared and he wanted Virtual Matthew's crown of the game, in order for him to have the strength and power he needs to take over the game and then the arcade. Virtual Matthew refused. Electro said that if Virtual Matthew does not give up his crown, his creators will die. Virtual Matthew selflessly gave up his crown to keep his creators safe. Electro used his electrokinesis to remove the crown from Virtual Matthew and put it on his head, thus making Electro the false ruler of Matthew and his friends racing transformed. Without the crown, Virtual Matthew became ill and physically weak and he was made a glitch. The Static Cats were wondering why Electro got all of the power and they don't. Electro said that he was just using his minions to help them get this far in his plan and since Electro finally has his crown, he can rule the arcade in power, fame, and riches. One of the Static Cats tried to grab Electro's crown but Electro threw them off of his arm and Electro painfully zapped them with his electrical pincer finger, leaving them dead. The boys had to stop Electro before he gets to Game Central Station and takes over every single video game. Matthew saw a tall safe dangling from a rope on the ceiling and above Electro. Matthew threw a knife at the rope and the safe fell on Electro and crushed him. Matthew and the others thought that Electro was dead but suddenly Electro started growing to his massive size. His electrical pincer finger became powered with more power and then Electro started to attack the entire game but luckily Gasket and Bolts were able to evacuate the game before anyone got hurt. Virtual Matthew was only one who couldn't escape because he was a glitch and glitches can't escape their games leaving Virtual Matthew trapped and imprisoned in his own game. Meanwhile, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack were making sure that the citizens in the game were out of the game and safe. Electro saw the boys on the racing tower and Electro tried to murder all of the boys but Electro zapped the piece of debris that Matthew was standing on causing him to fall in a ditch. Electro said that after he kills Matthew, he'll kill Alex, Tysan and Jack by throwing them in the Video Game Graveyard which he opened up by using his sharp and deep claws. Virtual Matthew then had an idea of how to save his creators and to defeat Electro. Virtual Matthew asked Gasket and Bolts to tie and giant and sharp beam to his racecar. Electro was powering up his electrical pincer finger with all of his power and he was about to smite Matthew and kill him. Before Electro could do that, Virtual Matthew heroically came driving in his racecar with the beam attached and he jumped off of the ramp that he was driving on. Electro got painfully impaled in the gut. Electro got electrocuted by his pincer finger's electricity and he fell into the Video Game Graveyard and imprisoned there for eternity. With Electro gone for good, Virtual Matthew is saved, the Static Cats are on the good side, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack made home safely and most of all, the arcade is safe from Electro and his wrath. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Electro is mentioned in the cartoon series. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Wooten characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Video Game Life characters Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Monsters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Giants Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Inventors Category:Kings Category:Wooten Villains Category:Bosses Category:American Characters Category:Wooten creations Category:Characters Under Spells